


It comes and goes in waves (It always does)

by miss_janey



Series: Alfajores de Dulce de Leche [4]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff, KaraMel, Recovered Memories, Reunited and It Feels So Good, Songfic, SuperValor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 05:21:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11396163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miss_janey/pseuds/miss_janey
Summary: Supergirl needs help. Someone will come to the rescue.





	It comes and goes in waves (It always does)

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, everyone!  
> Sorry this took so long. I've been away for a while on holidays.  
> But, anyways, I'm back and here is the next installment of the series.
> 
> The song is "Waves" by Dean Lewis. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy it!

 

> _But there is a light in the dark_
> 
> _And I feel its warmth_
> 
> _In my hands, in my heart_
> 
> _Why can't I hold on?_

 

“So… What you're trying to say is that you know me, know where I'm from, know- you know everything about me, but you won't tell me,” with an incredulous look at her nod he questioned, “May I ask why?”

This was excruciating. Kara couldn't stand it, she couldn't even hold his gaze for long. Every few minutes she would turn her eyes away from his. It was just unbearable. The look of confusion in his eyes when he looked at her broke her heart every time, it was killing her; he looked into her eyes like searching for something, but never finding it. He simply didn't recognize her.

 “I'm sorry, I wish I could tell you. You have no idea,” he truly didn't know how hard this was for her; she just wanted to tell him everything, give him his memories, and have him back – if only it were that easy. “I want to, really, I do; but I can't. Medical orders. They believe you should try to regain your memories by yourself, without external influence. It could be dangerous. You've experienced some sort of trauma, and overwhelming you with too much information and emotional baggage, well, it wouldn't do you any good,” she was only trying to keep him safe, like always, “I’m just… You have to trust me. We only want what's best for you.”

If there was one thing he trusted in this new world he landed, it was _her_. She was his saving angel, after all. From the moment he saw her, he felt such a connection. He couldn't describe it. It was like he knew her from before –which he was guessing was actually true– but he couldn't pinpoint from where. “Of course I trust you. But, um, still…,” he pouted adorably, “I don't like it. It feels so weird knowing that you all know me from before; it’s like… I'm being left out of an inner joke or something. You know? I feel kinda foolish.”

She hated seeing him like this. All his confidence was gone, he was like a lost little boy. _An outer space stray puppy_ \- literally. She wanted his beautiful eyes to shine with recognition and joy, not this dull version that only exuded incertitude and sadness.

“Don't. You are not foolish, okay?” She reassured him. “All you need to know is that we all care about you and we're not letting anything happen to you again,” she actually winced at that. “You're safe here.”

_Again?_ So, something had happened. Something had happened to him. Something they weren't telling him. Something he needed to find out.

_I gotta remember._

“Thank you,” he told her sincerely, “I don't think I've thanked you before, for everything you've done for me since I got here. I must be the luckiest alien in the galaxy, having been found by you.”

The words hit Kara in the chest, like a punch to the gut. They were so familiar that she was taken aback for a second. _‘Out of everybody who could've found me in that pod, I'm the luckiest guy in the world that it was you.’_

“You have nothing to thank me for, Mon-El,” his name was spoken like a caress. “I told you, I did what I had to do.”

“Still, I want you to know that I appreciate all you’ve done for me,” he gingerly took her hand in both of his and looked straight into her eyes, “I know it couldn’t have been easy for you. Considering…”

It was too much. Too much. She couldn’t take it anymore. Every word he uttered was like a knife to her already damaged heart.

“Sorry, I…” Kara disentangled her hand in one quick motion, “I can’t- I- I have to go.”

The Kryptonian didn’t look back as she super-sped out of the room, leaving an even more confused Daxamite in her wake.

 

* * *

 

 

> _Memories of a stolen place_
> 
> _Caught in the silence_
> 
> _An echo lost in space…_

 

He absolutely hated this. He hated feeling like this. Useless and helpless. He just… needed to remember.

_Please, I need to remember. I have to remember. I have to remember_ her _._

He paced the floor. He ran his hands through his hair, his face; fisted them at his sides. Started the process again. Pacing the floor. Hands through his hair and face, then fists at his sides. Over and over again.

He felt crazy. He was losing his mind. The problem was he already lost it. He had literally lost his mind. And trying to get it back was driving him insane.

The headache forming in the back of his head was drowning him. He needed fresh air. He needed room to breathe. He needed to get out of there. _Now._

“Where do you think you’re going?” The Martian demanded as Mon-El made his way to the exit.

“I- I just…” He couldn’t finish the thought as alarms blaring everywhere around them interrupted his speech.

Something was wrong.

“Agent Schott, what is happening?” J’onn approached the main computer with his signature authoritative stance.

“Sir, it appears to be a sudden massive drainage of electric energy in the city,” The IT genius didn’t even look up from his screen as he typed purposefully, “I’ve managed to locate the focal point to… National City’s Electrical Substation.”

“Do you have any idea what’s causing the outage?”

“Yes, Sir, I do… And you’re not gonna like it.”

“What is it?” Mon-El questioned curiously, as a bad feeling settled to the pit of his stomach.

“Livewire.”

 

* * *

 

This was nerve-racking.

She was out there fighting and all he could do was stand and watch. If he felt useless before, now he was definitely reaching new uncharted levels of the feeling.

_I gotta do_ something.

“Sir, I request permission to go help Supergirl,” Mon-El stated confidently.

The Martian span around so fast, a crack could be heard clearly. “Absolutely not!” He cried. The tension he was carrying was visible in his posture – his fists clenching and unclenching. “The last thing we need right now is you getting into or causing any more trouble.”

“But, sir…”

“No,” the Director interrupted him mid-sentence, “I don’t want to hear it. You are not to leave the DEO premises, and that’s final. Do you understand?”

“Yes, sir.” The Daxamite shrugged his shoulders dejectedly. “Understood.”

Winn was silently observing the interaction. He knew this couldn’t have been easy for his friend. Clearly, the superheroine was experiencing difficulties handling Livewire on her own. Mon-El was a hero – no matter what others might think. He was a hero on his book. And he could help.

Kara needed help. Mon-El could help.

The solution was simple in his head. It was a no-brainer.

_It’s time._

“Meet me in your room in two minutes,” the technician whispered almost soundlessly –his gaze still locked on the screen where Supergirl was struggling to contain her nemesis– so that only his friend’s alien ears could pick up the message. “I have something that will help.”

Mon-El gave a small nod, almost imperceptible, but he knew Winn would catch it on the screen reflection.

Without further discussion the Daxamite turned around and headed towards the dormitory area. “If you need me, I will be in my room.”

From the corner of his eye he caught a tiny wink sent his way.

_Hang on, Angel. I’m coming._

 

* * *

 

 

_One minute and thirty-seven seconds. Thirty-eight. Thirty-nine. Forty._

He was pacing his room again. Probably burning out the floor by this point. He was sure if he were human, he’d most likely have ripped off all of his hair already.

_One minute and fifty-two seconds. Fifty-three. Fifty-four. Fifty-five._

The Daxamite sat down on the edge of his cot. Stoop up. Sat down. Bounced his right leg. Tapped his fingers on his knee. Stood up. Sat down.

_Where is Winn?_

Finally, he heard footsteps approaching his door. He jumped up and ran to meet his friend at the threshold.

“Winn!”

“Hey, buddy!” He chuckled after almost colliding with the alien. He was carrying a black briefcase, which he presented to the Daxamite with a smile. “Here, this is yours.”

Mon-El carried the object carefully in his hands. Slowly, almost reverently, he moved his fingers to the latch and opened the lid. A red and blue cloth occupied the entire space.

“You got me clothes?” The Daxamite wondered out loud. “Thank you. I guess…”

“It’s a suit. Your superhero suit to be exact,” Winn clarified. “I know you don’t remember this, but… You asked me to make it for you. I just never had the chance to give it to you.”

“Superhero?”

The IT genius wanted to tell him everything. How he was asked to make his suit and name him. How they became friends. How he became a hero. But he knew he couldn’t. Now wasn’t a good time anyways.

“Look… I know you’re very confused right now. I can’t begin to imagine how you feel,” he patted his shoulder in comfort. “The thing is… We don’t have time to talk at the moment. Kara needs you. Okay?”

“But, Winn… I- I’m not a h…” He stammered.

“Yes, you are. You’re a hero of Earth, Mon-El of Daxam.” He reassured confidently. “And right now, you need to go. Go help Supergirl, go be the hero that you are.”

“Thank you, Winn.”

“You’re welcome, buddy.” In the blink of an eye, Mon-El was changed into his super-suit and ready for action. “Don’t worry, I’ll handle J’onn. Go. Now!”

Mon-El didn’t hesitate for a second. As soon as he heard the word, he was out the door and leaping down the balcony.

“Go get ’em, Valor!”

 

* * *

 

He ran as fast as his alien body could carry him. In what must have been a minute or two, he was standing in front of the fray. Livewire had Supergirl in a death grip, sending electric shockwaves through her.

He needed to come up with a plan. Fast.

_Maybe, I could absorb the energy._ Yes, it could work. He heard the medical team talking while he was being tested. His Daxamite physiology allowed him to absorb electrical energy and convert it to chemical energy. It helped him heal. So, in theory, this could work. It had to work. Or it could kill him. That was a possibility also.

_It doesn’t matter. She needs me._

No other thought crossed his mind. No doubt. No hesitation. In an instant, he was standing between the two women. He took hold of the villain’s hands. Got her away from Supergirl. Took a deep breath. And felt the energy flowing through his body.

It was a lot. So much electricity filling his veins. He didn’t know how much more he could take.

It could have been hours, days, or minutes. He didn’t know. He just knew it had stopped. The electric flow was gone. He released his hold on her, just a fraction. In that same moment, Livewire fled. She escaped through the power cables hanging above them.

_I did it. I saved her._

With his last effort, he turned around to check on Supergirl. She was still standing where he left her, with her mouth opened in shock.

He wanted to reach out and hug her. Hold her. Make sure she was alright. And he tried. He did. He lifted his hand towards her…

But the darkness took him.

 

* * *

 

> _I watched my wild youth_
> 
> _Disappear in front of my eyes_
> 
> _Moments of magic and wonder_
> 
> _It seems so hard to find_
> 
> _Is it ever coming back again?_

 

Screams. Flesh burning. Running. More screams. Fire. Falling skies.

_So. Much. Screaming._

Nightmare. This was only a nightmare.

He needed to wake up. Make it stop.

_Please, make it stop._

The smell. The smoke. The putrid air. Poisoning his lungs.

He couldn’t breathe. He needed to get out of there.

He needed to wake up. Make it stop.

_What is happening?_

Someone came. Took him away. Put him in a pod.

He was watching his people burn. His world was dying in front of him.

He needed to wake up. Make it stop.

_Enough!_

Blond hair. Blue eyes. Comets.

Her arms around him. His hands stroking her face.

Her lips on his. A caress. A promise. A goodbye.

_I love you._

He couldn’t breathe. He needed to get out of there.

The pain was unbearable. It hurt. It hurt too much.

His blood was boiling. He was on fire.

Make it stop.

Voices. Voices whispering in his ear. Voices pleading. Voices screaming.

Her voice.

_Wake up._

 “NO!”

 

* * *

 

Once again, Kara found herself staring at her mate lying on a hospital bed. He was whimpering in his sleep. He was in pain. That much she could tell.

She couldn’t help him. She sat there. Watched him. Held his hand. While he was in pain. Trapped inside his mind.

Alex explained that he needed time to heal. His body was transforming the energy it absorbed, and that took time, obviously. She said he would be fine. But, that had been almost three days ago. She was starting to get worried. Aside from his mumblings, he was showing no signs of waking up anytime soon.

“Please… Make it stop…” He muttered. His head flailing from side to side. Teeth clenched shut. Rigid limbs. “No… Please, please… Stop!”

“Mon-El, can you hear me?” Kara tried to soothe him, pushing his hair back. “It’s safe here, with me… You can wake up now.”

His hand was crushing hers. His whole body tensed and convulsed.

“Kara, no. Please, don’t!”

“Mon-El, I’m right here. I’m safe. You’re safe. We’re safe, baby.” The Kryptonian was getting frantic. She was debating whether to call Alex for help or not. He was out of control. She was afraid he was going to hurt himself. “Please, wake up. You can do it, Mon. Wake up!”

“NO!” A bloodcurdling cry exited his lungs. He felt panic invading his system. That nightmare terrified him. _Where is she?_

“Mon-El…” That voice. He knew that voice. She was here.

It wasn’t a dream. None of it was. His nightmare was real.

_It wasn’t a dream._ They were memories. His memories.

“Kara?” As if his mind only needed her name to make the final connection, suddenly, it all made sense. He remembered. He remembered _her_. He remembered _everything_.

Time stood still. The clock had stopped ticking. His steely eyes found her blue ones. She was _here_. He smiled. “Comets.”

“Wh- What?”

“I remember,” he whispered. “Kara, I remember.”

At his words she launched herself at him. Hugged him with all her strength. And he was hugging her back. He hugged her back, and she could feel it. Rao, she felt it _everywhere_. Every nerve ending was ignited.

The sensation was beyond indescribable. She shed tears of joy. He was back. He came back to her.

“You came back,” she said as she placed her forehead on his, “I can’t believe you’re back.”

“I am… I’m back, babe.” He caressed her long tresses and smiled against her lips. “I’m so sorry. I’m sorry that you had to go through all of that.”

“No, no. Don’t apologize. It wasn’t your fault.” She shook her head bumping her nose to his. “You have nothing to be sorry for. All that matters is that you’re back with me. We’re together again, I don’t care about anything else.”

“Together.” Mon-El couldn’t resist the temptation any longer, with every fiber of his being he kissed her. The kiss was soft and searing, like two souls merging into one. It sealed them. Healed them. Tied them. _Together_.

“Rao, how I’ve missed you.” Kara tightened her grip on him. There was no way she was letting go of him. 

“I’ve missed you, too. You have no idea.”

“But, wh- where were you? Your pod was gone, and we thought that you were gone. I- I- I thought you were dead, Mon. It was-” She was trembling as she recalled what that felt like.

“Shh, I’m here. We don’t have to talk about it at the moment, okay?” There was so much he had to tell her. So much he needed to hear, also. But, they had plenty of time for that. Now, he just wanted to go home.

“Fine, we’ll talk about it later.” She pulled away a bit to look at him. Her smile was blinding. She radiated happiness. She was _happy_ – and she never thought she’d get to feel that again. “Do you need anything?”

“No, nothing. Just… Let’s go home.”

“Yes, let’s go home.”

> _It comes and goes in waves_
> 
> _And carries us away..._

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! 
> 
> I'm working on new things now for the Karamel Fanfic Challenge.  
> See you next time!


End file.
